Bajo los ojos del Guerrero
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: La llegada a Asgard y la batalla de los nibelungos, esta vez, por Hagen de Merak


Midgard ,el lugar de los hombres. En una pequeña casa nace una nueva vida. 

-Es una niña, se parece tanto a ti Annette, tiene tus facciones y las de Mallhel. 

Una mujer le da un pequeño recien nacido a la mujer que yace en la cama. La mira, tiene sus facciones pero seguro que crecerá y se parecerá a su marido, a Mallhel. 

Risas se escuchan en la casa, la risa de un niño pequeño y de alguien que juega con él, el llanto de un bebe.... Un pequeño de cabellos color de sol se acerca a la cuna, mira las pequeñas facciones de la niña y sonrie. Mete una de sus pequeñas manitas en la cuna y acaricia la cara de la bebe, tan parecida a él. Su madre le mira y sonrie, el padre también le mira. 

-Cuidaras de tu hermana ¿verdad? 

-Claro que si papi, seré el hombre más fuerte de Midgard y les cuidare a todos....

-Hagen, Hagen despierta 

El bosque camino a Asgard, él miró a la joven que le llamaba la que hace unos momentos estaba acostada a su lado; sin duda había crecido mucho en esos meses que hacía que no la veía. Miró sus facciones, era una mujer ya no era la niña pequeña con la que él cruzó sus tierras en busca de un sitio donde vivir luego de ver aquello... por suerte Alexiel no había visto aquello. 

-¿Qué ocurre? 

-Hylda me mando a buscarte hermano, hacía varios días que no te veiamos y bueno... me preocupe por ti 

Hagen tomo en brazos a la joven; 

-Siempre preocupada por mi valquiria Alexiel, ya sabes que tu primer deber es.. 

-Si, cuidar y acompañar por siempre a la princesa Hylda sea donde sea que ella vaya para que nadie le haga daño.. lo se Hagen pero también me preocupo por ti. 

-Gracias pequeña-dijo el rubio caballero abrazando a la chica y tomando camino hacia el Valhalla-sabes Alexiel, te pareces tanto a mama... 

La joven valquiria le miró emocionada, 

-Vamos hermano, la noche esta llegando y ya comienza a hacer frio... 

Aquella cena fue demasiado rara, Hagen se dió cuenta del repentino cambio de la princesa Hylda; en aquella mesa en la que la noche anterior todo eran risas y bromas se respiraba un ambiente frio y hostil aún más frio que el propio exterior del palacio. Las valquirias servían igualmente calladas y ausentes los platos de la cena; Alexiel miraba a sus compañeras de cocina sin entender que ocurría allí, además la princesa Hylda parecía distinta aquellos ropajes ostentosos, aquel aire de maldad que la recorría. Alexiel y su hermano cruzaron una mirada; esto estaba igual de extraño que aquel día... 

_**Dos hombres entraron en la habitación donde Anette cuidaba de los dos pequeños. Ella tapó con su cuerpo a su hijo de 8 años y a su hija de 4 años, los enormes ojos azules del pequeño pudieron ver como la vida de su madre se extinguía, y escuchó sus últimas palabras: _

_-Hagen, cuida de tu hermana....cuidala tal y como yo lo haría.... _

_Y solo recordó unas palabras de aquellos hombres mientras el tomaba a la pequeña Alexiel en brazos y corría hasta el palacio Valhalla, _

_-Nuestro señor estará contento, dentro de unos años podrán enfrentarse a guerreros tristes...** _

-¿Qué te ocurre hermano? -Hagen miró los enormes ojos azules de su hermana 

-Esto está muy extraño, quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas del palacio Alexiel -abrazó a su pequeña hermana-marchate lejos, hazlo. Aquí ocurrirá algo estoy seguro y no quiero que tu te veas metida en esto. 

-Tu siempre me has dicho.. 

-Se lo que te he dicho, pero no quiero que estes aquí. Hazme caso y marchate. -el guerrerro de Beta caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto dejando a Alexiel allí. 

La nueva mañana llegó a Asgard, y el viento soplaba con aire melancolico. Hagen miraba desde el balcón de palacio hacia el exterior; esperaba para presentarse ante Hylda, el guerrero de Dubhe interrumpio sus pensamientos... 

-¿Ya se marchó? 

-Eso espero, Siegfried esto está demasiado extraño y no quiero que mi hermana sufra más... 

Hagen cerró los ojos... 

** _Dos pequeños caminaban por la nieve, sin rumbo determinado. El mayor de los dos esperaba con ansia encontrar un lugar, no para él sino para la pequeña que le acompañaba; _

_ -Hermano, queda mucho para llegar con papa y mama? _

_ -Ya Alexiel – él la tomó en brazos- pronto llegaremos y estaremos bien _

_El pequeño acunó a la niña en sus brazos caminando por el duro sendero de hielo,se encaminó donde veía la luz más acentuada y la voz de una niña mas o menos de su edad se escuchaba... _

_ -Vamos papa, vayamos por aquí... _

_ -Hylda por ahí es muy peligroso- en ese momento unos arbustos se movieron dejando paso a los dos hermanos- pequeños- el soberano de Asgard bajó de su caballo tomando a Alexiel en sus brazos- que haceis por los bosques aledaños a Asgard tan solos?? _** 

-Hagen?? Te has enterado?? 

-Perdona Siegfried, que me decias? 

-Acaba de llamarnos la princesa, debemos presentarnos ante ella... 

Los siete guerreros divinos se presentaron ante su princesa, ella les comunico que habían sido llamados para combatir a la diosa Atenea y a sus caballeros que habían entrado en Asgard para procurar que Hylda no llevara sus planes de traer la luz del sol a sus heladas tierras, no siguieran adelante y ellos guerreros divinos debían ayudarle en su propósito. 

Hagen fue hacia su volcán a esperar a su contrincante que no iba a ser otro que aquel que se llevo a Flare del Valhalla, Cygnus Hyoga. Él peleando a favor de su soberana y su tierra, el Cisne a favor de Atenea de sus ideales... 

Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa y Hagen murió presa de sus ideales... pero..

_-Alexiel.... _

_ -Shh calla Hagen, te pondrás bien _

_ -No...se...que no....Alexiel, ve...con Mime y..cuídale... _

_ -No hermano,yo te llevare a Valhalla y de ahí iré...Hagen... Hagen!! _[1]

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de sus labios, mi pequeña Alexiel... se feliz...

Cuando desperté de nuevo vi alrededor mía a todos mis compañeros, nos mirábamos confundidos y notando que faltaba Siegfried... tal vez él puede salvar a las princesas, y a mi hermana... 

-Hagen, ella... 

-Mime tu también aquí... por Odín ella.... ella esta sola!! 

-Ella fue quien me llevo a Valhalla amigo, es fuerte... confia en ella 

En esos momentos una enorme puerta se abrió dando paso a Siegfried que iba acompañado de dos personas más, un hombre mayor de barbas y con un solo ojo y una mujer. Ella de facciones suaves y largos cabellos dorados... pero.. 

-A.... Alexiel!!! 

Todos miraron a la joven y era cierto era igual a Alexiel, solo que a ella la rodeaba un aura divina... Mime agarró a Hagen de un brazo. 

-Chicos... ellos son.... nuestro señor Odin y la diosa Freya 

Los guerreros sorprendidos mostraron respeto a su señor, Odín comenzó a hablar: 

-Ustedes fueron los elegidos para salvar a Asgard y todos hicieron bien su lucha, menos algunos que se desviaron de su camino- dijo mirando a Alberich- pero que se que de nuevo volveran a el. Ahora, todos estaran un tiempo aquí y luego volverán a Asgard puesto que se les ha concedido un permiso especial puesto que todos murieron demasiado jóvenes, y no puedo dejar a Asgard sin guerreros... 

Luego de un rato de confusión y contestaciones sobre lo que a partir de ahora hasta que volvieran a Asgard iban a hacer, la diosa Freya se acerco a Hagen: 

-Tu eres Hagen de Merac ¿verdad? 

-Si mi señora 

-Tengo algo que contarte, quiero que tu seas el guardian de mi reencarnación en la tierra, quiero que seas tu quien guie sus pasos tal y como lo has estado haciendo estos años 

-Como? Todo estos años?? No comprendo mi señora 

-Hagen, tu hermana Alexiel ha sido la elegida para ser la reencarnación de la diosa del amor, ella es la joven de corazón y sentimientos mas puros que jamás he conocido, además si te pido esto es porque pronto algo horrible le pasara a Asgard y Odin necesita a sus valquirias divinas en la tierra. Ya una de nosotras fue mandada y ahora yo iré con Alexiel.. espero que me comprendas 

-Contad con toda mi protección, y no porque Alexiel sea vuestra reencarnación sino porque desde pequeña la he cuidado como mi madre me pidió... 

-Gracias guerrero de Beta.. 

Ahora que he vuelto a Valhalla, me doy cuenta que mi señora Freya esta con Alexiel, se nota en sus ojos, en su cosmos.... contad conmigo siempre mi señora, cuenta conmigo para siempre mi pequeña Alexiel... 

Hagen de Merac

[1] Extraido del fanfic "Las alas de la Valquiria"


End file.
